


smoke up a glimpse of heaven

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Facials, Human Ashtray, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smoking, but with a cigarette, fire play??, just a bit, light banter at the end ~, so burn play????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “I must say darling.”Doflamingo doesn’t make a move, hardly even a breath.“You look simplyravishinglike this.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	smoke up a glimpse of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twt made this status and I simply could not resist writing a Bottom Doffy oneshot. It is not at all filthy like how I imagined it would be, but I still hope you all like it ^.^

“I must say darling.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t make a move, hardly even a breath. 

“You look simply _ravishing_ like this.” 

Law leans on the bed, hand pressed close to his thigh, sheer robe spread wide open to show lithe muscles, tattoos the same color of the expensive garment- a _gift_. Law spoils him, wearing such things while he has Doflamingo laid out for his pleasure. 

The stick placed neatly between Law’s fingers draws up to his mouth. He hardly makes a show out of the inhale, it’s light and feathery, and smoke touching all over Doflamingo’s sticky skin. He’s yearning for it, eyes dilated, waiting for the essence of his love. Law crosses his leg beautifully, fog swishing in the air when he blows. 

“Was there something you wanted?” Law asks, voice so sweet it nearly tastes like saccharine on his tongue. 

Law knows exactly what he wants, but it’s not Doflamingo’s place to say so. He is not meant for the witty remarks, biting retorts that would usually leave Law spluttering and blushing. Doflamingo is here just to be here. 

“I guess not,” Law hums. 

Doflamingo watches, enraptured, when the cigarette stick is placed over his stomach that turns taunt, fingers clenching into a ball. Law taps only once, a tease it is. The ash not nearly as scalding as Doflamingo hoped but it still lights him up all the same, he takes to a stuttering breath, eyes almost fluttering if he didn’t catch Law’s movement. 

Law’s hand slips across their comforter, a cloud of smoke blown carelessly in Doflamingo’s face, and he can’t help but groan loudly, hips rocking into thin air. 

“Stop moving.” Law orders, the soft edge no longer there. 

Doflamingo stills immediately, and he’s suddenly very aware of the delicate rope chaffing his skin because of his movements- another burn. Another mark for Law, and he’d accept another and another if only to see the glow in those golden irises. Law’s breathtaking during these moments when Doflamingo is laid out and completely at his mercy. 

“Who would have thought,” Law murmurs, so close to Doflamingo’s face that he could taste the smoke on his tongue if only he reached up, “that you were such a pain slut.” 

Law’s words are accentuated with a sear across Doflamingo’s skin, the rippling of his abs, cock leaking precum into a pool on his navel. Doflamingo’s groan is astounding, blinding and leaving his vision blurry. Law presses an eager finger on the blemish and Doflamingo _writhes_ , wrists and ankles held torturously down by Law’s expert skills. 

“Oh, look at that.” 

The head of Doflamingo’s bruised erection is fondled with, a playful motion that has wetness being smeared around the tip, a thumb digging harshly into the slit. Doflamingo’s eyes roll back, going boneless because of Law’s ministrations. 

“Lick.” 

Tacky fingers tap on Doflamingo’s lips and he opens without question, eyes still closed, humming in content when he tastes himself, hot and salty and so damn delectable. Doflamingo sucks on Law’s fingers when he pushes them in further. Two digits press down on the wet appendage, rubbing and thrusting, jaw slackening when ash lands directly on the length of his cock. 

Doflamingo’s cry is muffled by Law driving his fingers to the back of Doflamingo’s throat and he chokes, gagging harshly, and Law pushes further until tears are clouding up in Doflamingo’s eyes. 

“Tell me something darling,” Law drawls, “would you cum like this?” 

Doflamingo nods fervently, chest heaving and spit slapping down on his chin when Law removes his fingers. Doflamingo blinks bleary eyes open to see Law grinning sinfully, taking another drag of the cigarette. Doflamingo never expected Law smoking would be so hot, but it’s fucking sexy. Law is regal, untouchable yet touching every part of him. 

“Please.” Doflamingo hardly even recognizes the need in his own voice, his baritone sounding strung up. 

“Please what, baby boy.” 

Doflamingo swallows down a whimper, but Law’s all too knowing. He knows exactly what makes Doflamingo tick, the buttons to push to get him begging. 

“Again,” Doflamingo hisses, an urgency to his tone, “please baby, _again_.” 

“I suppose I could,” Law replies, “hold this for me really quick.” 

Gold metal enters Doflamingo’s mouth and he holds it in place, staring straight up at the ceiling so that it won’t fall over. Law’s coo is delightful at best. 

“Good boy.” Law pats on Doflamingo’s thigh, the bed dips and Doflamingo glances down to see Law crawling close to him. 

Those panties of his can be spotted through the see-through garment and Doflamingo’s cock twitches on his stomach, elastic digging into beautifully sculpted skin. Golden, without a hint of flaws. Doflamingo is honored someone so monarchial, unmarred, takes pleasure in branding him. 

Ash falls down close to Doflamingo’s Adams apple and his groan jostles the stick, teeth gripping it before it can fall- no matter how much he _wants_ it to fall. 

“There we go,” Law sighs, straddling Doflamingo’s thighs, ass sat on his knees, plucking the holder out of his lips with a tsk, “look at the mess you made.” 

Law drags his finger from ash to between his pecs, and his touch alone could send Doflamingo over the edge. 

“You look disgusting,” Law points out lightly. 

Heat hovers above Doflamingo’s skin and he can’t think straight, head fuzzy and tongue heavy. He can’t do anything when Law presses red onto his skin. Doflamingo throws his head back, Law shoving on his thighs to keep him from humping the air. Doflamingo is trembling, doesn’t know how much more of this sweet torment he can take. 

“Law, _Law_ ,” Doflamingo squirms, crying out when Law slaps his cock. 

“Shut up.” Law spits out. 

Doflamingo’s bottom lip is trapped between his teeth, quivering. Law stares down the slope of his nose at him- and Doflamingo gets the feeling this is how it should always be. Law towering above him like the deities themself, Doflamingo nothing but a scoundrel, a worshiper, taking what his creator has given him. 

“I love when you look at me like that,” Law murmurs, lips pulling into a wicked smirk, “you’d do anything for me, won’t you baby?” 

Doflamingo nods, gasping at ash falling high on his thigh, so, _so_ close to the place he wants- that spot where’s _aching_. Law sucks in a filthy drag, placing one of those pretty hands on Doflamingo’s chest, roughly smashing their lips together. 

Smoke fills up Doflamingo’s lungs and he coughs, eyes watering up, wheezing when the blunt edge of the cigarette finally, _oh finally_ , it presses right under his frenulum, a caress barely even there. Doflamingo’s toes curl, unable to move when the onslaught of his orgasm crashes through him powerfully, waves of arousal shoot out of him, painting his abs and chest. 

Law’s thumb rubs the burn in vigorous circles and Doflamingo’s back arches off the bed, pleasure and pain mixing together, dragging his orgasm out until stars are flashing behind his eyes. 

“So good,” Law praises, “you’re so good for me baby boy.” 

Instead of releasing his spent cock Law wraps his fingers around it, pumping at a maddening pace. 

“ _Law_ -” 

“Oh, you like that don’t you daddy?” 

Ah _fuck_. 

Tears are cascading down Doflamingo’s cheeks and he pulls at his arm restraints, rope rubbing burns on his skin and even _that_ arouses him. 

“Come on daddy, take it for me,” Law purrs and Doflamingo’s eyes flutter open, “take it for me, yeah?” 

Doflamingo chokes on a moan, whimpering at the nails dragging along his chest, cigarette holder carelessly flung to the side. Every single sensation is sweltering through him. The hand Law has on his oversensitive dick, pumping him back to hardness, his other hand marking him up with red lines that could be drawing blood but Doflamingo feels fucking euphoric. 

There’s not a hint of resistance to him, practically mute with his jaw slackened and drool seeping out the side of his mouth. Law’s murmuring some words above him, and he tries desperately to latch onto them if only so he won’t float away. 

Law brings him pleasure on a daily basis with his body alone, the willingness he holds, his submission something that could be marveled by the universe, yet it’s meant for Doflamingo alone. If he had known Law would rip him apart like this, then he would have been succumbed to this sweet surrender. 

“Oh Law,” Doflamingo whimpers pathetically, hips snapping up when Law squeezes the length of his cock harshly, “yes, yes, yes.” 

“So pretty daddy.” Law marvels, golden eyes glazed over, expression one that Doflamingo has never seen before. He has every reaction of his memorized, but the only thing he can sense in this one is lust and something else. 

“Close,” Doflamingo rasps, ”I’m close.” 

Law hums in acknowledgement, sitting back on his knees. The hand on his chest drags over the burn mark just as his thumb is sweeping under the head of his cock again and Doflamingo spasms, clenching his teeth. 

Law shows him no mercy at all, and Doflamingo almost regrets putting him through what he has sexually, but that thought disperses when his second orgasm crashes over him, literally wiping him of all thought. The sound Doflamingo makes is one even he’s never heard, a guttural groan coming from the pits of his stomach, cum splashing on his chest and mixing with his last release. 

“What a beautiful mess you are.” Law praises, or at least Doflamingo accepts it as such. 

Blemishes are burning, and ash staining his flesh, sweating and slick with cum, yet Law is telling him how beautiful he is. 

Doflamingo sighs when the rope binding his ankle to the bedpost is released, the other one following, Law’s dexterous fingers rubbing the skin softly, and then he’s moving to follow up with his wrists, giving them the same treatment. Doflamingo watches him throughout it all, smiling dazedly at the concentration on his face, cheeks just a little bit ruddy, and a glance in between Law’s legs shows he’s incredibly hard. 

“Get on the floor.” Law says when Doflamingo is free from his restraints. 

Doflamingo’s grin widens at Law standing to his full height- he should’ve gotten the heels. Damnit he should’ve gotten those fucking heels, but Law probably didn’t if only to tease him. Doflamingo crawls off the bed, batting his eyelashes when he sits on his knees, legs a little bit weaker than he would’ve expected. Semen drips on the hardwood between his legs and Doflamingo can see the beginnings of Law’s scowl forming because of it. 

Instead of Law voicing his disdain for that, he tugs the front of his panties down, gasping when his cock springs free. Doflamingo licks his lips, tongue lolling out. 

“You really are just a little cum slut.” 

Doflamingo takes the insult kindly, nodding his head. Law already knows how much Doflamingo not only loves the taste of his lover, but also his own. 

Law jacks himself off in quick strokes, staring down at Doflamingo as if he’s the most gorgeous thing in the world, and that type of exaltation from Law could make a man fall in love all over again. Doflamingo scoots closer, tilting his head up and back, sticking his tongue out more and Law moans bucking his hips into his palm. 

Law doesn’t give Doflamingo warning at all when he cums, and when he does it’s not anywhere near his mouth nor tongue but all over his face. Hot seed splatters on his cheeks, forehead, Law’s hand tangling in his hair to tug his head back, wet cock sliding up the slope of his nose while it dribbles out cum. Doflamingo knows his eyes are heated. He’ll get Law back for this, but for now he lets his lover revel in soiling his face since it rarely happens. 

“That was good,” Law hums, tucking his spent cock back inside his panties. 

A hand comes out to slap Doflamingo’s cheek, very lightly, but with the cum sitting on his face he feels that sting lining his skin. Now Law’s just testing him. 

“Go get yourself cleaned up.” 

Doflamingo chuckles darkly when Law turns on his bare feet, robe swishing, walking away as if he’s royalty. Doflamingo’s on his feet in a second, release be damned when he catches Law by the wrist, tugging him around forcefully to already see him smiling delightfully. 

“You little fucking minx.” Doflamingo laughs, smearing his thumb on the mess below his chin, catching it on his tongue before it can drip. 

Law’s eyes follow the movement, as expected. 

“Get on the bed, I’m not done with you.” 

“Oh?” Law muses, his index finger sliding down his cheek, Doflamingo’s eyelids hood when Law sucks on it, “I didn’t think you’d have enough stamina for more old man.” 

Doflamingo drags Law to the bed, shoving him on the mattress, tanned legs spreading obscenely wide, laughing in amusement. Fuck he’s gorgeous, even more so decked out in lingerie. Doflamingo can’t wait to eat him out until he’s screaming. 

“Says the one who’s about to be fucked stupid.” 

“I love the way you speak to me,” Law sighs, hair splayed, inky fingers dragging that underwear down as if he sensed Doflamingo’s train of thought. It wouldn’t surprise him, “how about you put that mouth of yours to good use.” 

“Anything for you angel,” Doflamingo complies, quickly, as easy as breathing it is to give Law whatever he desires, “anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized a distinct pattern with my Doflaw fics after writing this. I really lay on the worship and/or humiliation, but these two fit that dynamic? Like I'm really an utter Whore for Doffy showing his praise for Law in any type of way, I live for writing them in a healthy and thriving relationship. If the roles had been reversed, oh my goodness. I shivered just imagining Doflamingo using Law as a human ashtray, but I Needed bottom Doffy //sobs// it's my sworn duty to make these tall and muscular men bottoms and I will Die on that hill. I muse that Doflamingo has a masochistic streak and I wanted to exploit that a little...
> 
> Oh, and the cigarette holder- let's imagine The One and Only Holly Golightly's (audrey hepburn) holder in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Law exudes dramatic flare, yes yes. Law also calling Doflamingo 'daddy' while he's basically fucked out and slobbering? Whew.
> 
> But anyways, if there's anything you want to read that you haven't seen a lot of, I accept prompts or headcanons and whatnot. ^.^


End file.
